Dirty Little Secret
by TeenAnimeOtaku
Summary: Yes! You know it! Everyones favorite song, in Zutara form! Please read!


Hey! This is my first songfic! I'm so excited! It matches completely! So enjoy it! **(E/N: She decided to let me fix it when she got lectured about all of the typos this poor fic contained, so here I am, fixing it so that she can repost it. All of you reviewers get cyber brownies and any flamers get a piece of that chocolate muffin that I forgot under my bed last year. It was as solid as a rock, and my cat was afraid of it.(That really happened. I found it a couple of weeks ago. oO" ) **

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER! I'm working on it, though!

I also don't own "Dirty Little Secret" or The All American Rejects!

Zuko stood on the edge of his ship's deck watching his sister's ship draw near. His sister had been trailing him for a few hours, and she finally caught up him when he landed on the island. As she lowered her ramp to board the ship he clenched his fist, and growled under his breath. "Why are you here, Azula?".

"Well, I just wanted to see my dear brother," she said sweetly.

"Things are never like that with you!"

"I don't know what you mean, brother… but I suppose there is another reason."

"What?" he growled.

"Just to see if you've screwed anything up yet," she said with a smile.

"I haven't done ANYTHING wrong!" he screamed in her face.

"Give it up, Zuko!" she hissed, her sweet expression gone. "I know your doing something wrong! So just tell me so that I may punish you!"

"There is nothing you can punish me for!"

"Zuko, I will find out. People have been saying that you've been acting weird lately."

"Forget this!" he said as he started to walk off of the ship.

"Where do you think your going?"

"For a walk! I'm able to do that, you know." When she heard this she scoffed, turned on her heel, and marched off. Zuko just kept walking off of the ship, and onto the beach.

**Let me know that I've done wrong**

**When I've known this all along**

He walked through the woods until he heard the sound of running water, accompanied by splashing. So he walked through the trees till he came to a small stream. Sitting in front of the stream was the girl who was traveling with the Avatar. Then all the anger in him seemed to slip away. She just sat there and bended water, not seeming to notice his presence. He just stared for a minute, then decided to let his presence be known.

"So what would a little girl be doing here when the sun will set soon?" He asked mischievously.

"Certainly not waiting for you," she said as a smile crossed her face.

**I go around a time or two**

**Just to waste my time with you**

**Tell me all that you've thrown away**

**Find out games you don't wanna play**

"You know, I'm missing some really good stories from Aang and Sokka for this," she said teasingly.

"Well," he said as he stepped up, and kissed her softly. "Is it worth it?" But before she could answer he kissed her again, but more passionately.

"Yes"

Then he smiled down at her, and kissed her again, and she kissed back.

Then he finally broke out of it.

"Did you tell anyone?"

"No, but I feel kind of guilty for not telling the guys..."

**You are the only one that needs to know**

**I'll keep you my dirty little secret**

**Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret**

**I hope that you can keep it **

**My dirty little secret**

**Who has to know**

**When we live such fragile lives**

**It's the best way we survive**

"Good, because it would make it really hard for us, and the people around us if they knew we were sneaking off to see each other," he told her. "It's not against the law or anything, but since it's me they might make it."

**I go around a time or two **

**Just to waste my time with you**

**Tell me all that you've thrown away **

**Find out games you don't wanna play**

"Also, I'm missing some family time back at the ship."

"Sounds like you're devastated that you're missing it," she said sarcastically.

"Oh, you know it," he said, still holding her in his arms.

**You are the only one that needs to know**

**I'll keep you my dirty little secret**

**Don't tell anyone or you be just another regret**

**I hope that you can keep it**

**My dirty little secret**

"I'm really glad you're with me Zuko," she whispered as she laid her head on his chest.

"I am too." he whispered back. Then he held her tighter.

**Who has to know**

**The way she feels inside (inside)**

**Those thoughts I can't deny.(deny)**

**These sleeping dogs wont lie (wont lie)**

**And now I try to lie**

**It's eating me apart**

**Trace this life out**

Then he started to whisper in her ear.

"I'll keep you my dirty little secret. Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret."

"I won't if you won't." She whispered back.

**Who has to know**

**Who has to know**

**(E/N: I can't believe I had to call you to figure out what the first sentence was supposed to mean. --" Did you know I literally spent roughly five minutes trying to puzzle that sentence out? That's really rather sad, you know? Remember how when you decided that you'd let me fix this I suggested that after you reposted it that you should hunt down the person who lectured you and force them to reread this? I still think you should.)(T: You sound kind of harsh. It's like chase her down with a gun, and yell READ IT!)**


End file.
